


Felicity's Bunker Adventures

by AllHaleOlicity



Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: Felicity is alone in the Bunker more than not.She has to find a way to distract herself from going crazy.





	Felicity's Bunker Adventures

This isn't how she thought she'd be spending her night.  
But the scanner was taking _so long._  
And Oliver left in a hurry because something was going down at City Hall.  
Alena was home resting so she could take the next watch shift.  
The entire team was home except for her.  
And Oliver, but he was at City Hall and doesn't count.

She was the only person in the Bunker.  
So of course she was going to find a way to keep entertained.

 

She slid her arms into the sleeves of the Green Arrow suit.  
Even though she could probably fit both arms through one sleeve, she proceeded to "suit up"

She zipped the suit up and put on the mask.  
The mask might be the only thing that actually fit.  
The entire top of the suit swallowed her.

She had to take off her glasses to put on the mask but that just made things more interesting.

She threw up the hood, it covered 70% of her face.  
Even if she did have her glasses, the hood would make sure she couldn't see a thing.

 

She lifted the hood so she could see only to have it fall in her face again.

"No wonder you're so grumpy all the time."  
She muttered, dropping the hood down completely.

She looked at the pants but decided against it.  
She knew where Thea's where but she was already committed to being Green Arrow.  
Even if only half of her was suited appropriately.

 

She grabbed his bow and Quiver.  
It still had a few arrows in it so she also took a few tennis balls from a bucket in the training area.

Before throwing the tennis ball she had to test the bow.  
She took an arrow out of the quiver and lined it up.  
She pulled back and aimed directly for the target on the wall in front of her.

She let go and the arrow went flying...like 3 feet.  
The tail of the arrow left a small slice on her thumb.  
She dropped the bow and looked at her hand.

"Ow, what the hell."

 

After about 10 minutes she returned with his gloves.  
A smart accessory since the arrows were evil all around.

She tried again and again until she finally got the arrow to hit the target.  
She attempted to hit a tennis ball but after almost breaking everything she decided to go without Arrows all together.

 

She skipped around the Bunker, aiming at the training dummies.  
"You have failed this city!"  
She pulled back the empty bow and released it.

She stopped, turning her head to the side.  
"Does he even say that anymore?"  
She thought about it for a minute then continued to pretend shoot the dummies.

 

This went on forever.  
She found other toys, and came up with a million different things to say.

Jumping in front of the training dummy and aiming the bow.  
Dinah's staff.  
John's gun.

But she never left the Green Arrow suit.  
Mostly because it was the only one not put up on the mannequin.

After her excitement died down, she turned on the tv and eventually fell asleep on the bed in the back.  
Bow in hand, the suit still on.

Usually how Oliver would after a long night.  
Except her night didn't consist of the training dummies fighting back.

* * *

 

Oliver walked out of the Elevator about 2 hours later, Alena by his side.  
City Hall was handled and Alena was taking over for Felicity.

"We're back!" Alena called out to the empty Bunker.  
She and Oliver shared a look.  
  
She walked over to the computers as Oliver looked around for his wife.  
He looked at the mannequins as he passed them.  
He still needed to put up the suit.  
  


He walked over to the back room.  
Felicity would usually be there on long nights.

He opened the door slowly so it wouldn't creek.  
It had an issue with doing that.  
He peaked in the room and saw Felicity's heels lying at the foot of the bed.

He didn't expect to find her asleep as a half-dressed Green Arrow when he walked in.

 

"Felicity?" He walked over to her.

She moved slightly, dropping the bow off the bed.

Oliver picked it up and sat it at the foot of the bed.  
"Green Arrow?"

Felicity's eyes opened quickly.  
She sat up, looking down at herself.  
She was still wearing the suit.  
She glanced at Oliver, who seemed amused with it.

"Hi."

"Hey."  
He gestured to her outfit.  
"What's this?"

She shrugged.  
"I'm the Green Arrow."

He nodded slowly.  
"I thought I was the Green Arrow?"

She shook her head, sliding off the bed.  
"You? No, you couldn't handle the pressure."

She took off the suit and handed it to him.  
Trading his mask for her glasses.

"What goes on when I'm not here?"

"So much."  
She took off the gloves, tossing those on top of the hood and mask in Oliver's hands.

He watched her as she adjusted the Sailor Moon band-aid on her hand.

"You didn't use the gloves at first, did you?"

"I...Will not admit to anything."

That was his answer.  
"Ready to go home?"

"Yes."

 

Oliver hung up the suit and put everything back where it belonged and they went home.  
Though, now he was curious if he should leave the suit undone more often.  
She looked like she'd had fun.  
She'd never admit it though.

She's strictly against getting a suit.  
That's why he'd thought he'd find William in it before her.  
He was wrong.


End file.
